Painkiller
by Eiki-san
Summary: Por que nunca lo dejaría ir. Era completamente suyo. Y continuaría manejandole a su placer y conveniencia. Nunca se arrepentiría de nada. Y Alfred tampoco, porque por mas que intentara negarlo lo amaría hasta que todo terminase.


Esta es mi primera historia publicada en fanfiction… yo tengo otras (lo más seguro es que haya gente que me quiera golpear xD).

¿Y, qué puedo decir? ¡AMO HETALIA! ¡EL USAMEX! ¡EL YAOI! ¡AMO TODO! (?)

Volviendo al fanfic.

 **Aclaraciones:** Esto está basado en la canción de Three Days Grace del mismo nombre, pero no es un songfic… creo. Me pareció interesante la idea, porque casi siempre ponen a Me-kun como el que es afectado (En realidad, lo es) por un obsesivo y malévolo gringo (es verdad xD) y me dije "Why not?"Ya que es mi primera vez en este fandom :D –no deja de pensar que habla como virgen de convento-

 **Advertencias:** Malas palabras. Un Estados Unidos con problemas de drogadicción, México usado en su faceta de narcotraficante. Lime(o lo que considero lime) y YAOI. Si lo que has leído hasta aquí te desagrado… es mejor que lo abandones antes de salir con un trauma (y molestarme con quejas innecesarias.)

 **Disclaimer:** El anime y el manga no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Estudio deen y a Hidekaz, respectivamente. Y no lo hago con fines de lucro, solo por una sana… pulcra… ¡bueno! Por diversión.

 **México:** _Alejandro Rodríguez_

 **Estados Unidos:** _Alfred F. Jones_

 _ **Painkiller.**_

El, desde niño, había tenido diversos vicios como: el tabaco, el alcohol y posteriormente las prostitutas. Ya que nunca existió una fase inocente en su ser, y, si la existió, fue tan efímera como una vida humana.

Pero nunca le había gustado la idea de ver a sus semejantes así, y que lo vieran a él en ese estado tan corrompido. Aunque ciertamente Rusia sería una excepción; ya que, como compartían un dolor profundo e insaciable, podrían brindar hasta el amanecer, sumergiéndose en el alcoholismo. Del cual, personalmente, no quería escapar.

Sin embargo… disfrutaba malsanamente al ver a su "querido"vecino del norte en _aquella_ faceta que solo él conocía.

 _Una insaciable y violenta. Pero extremadamente seductora y enloquecedora._

 _Solo suya._

Aunque, sinceramente, no recordaba muy bien como terminaron de aquella manera, ni de cuando su propia avaricia manejo todo a un acorde perfecto, digno de las mejores melodías. Y mucho menos de la manera –seguramente– tonta en la que Alfred cayó… pero le gustaba.

Le encantaba la manera en la que podía manejarle a como diera su voluntad. ¿A modo de venganza? Quizá.

El mismo practicaba el vicio, solo que no le interesaban esas cosas que su vecino aspiraba dulcemente en líneas pálidas. Le gustaban las cosas más naturales (1), aunque era más por las cuestiones de principios que, seguramente, ya debían estar en el fondo de algún pútrido fango.

Pero debía aceptar que había cosas que le molestaban al grado de sacarle varias venas en la frente, como el hecho de que se entrometieran en la buena relación que llevaban con el fin de acabarla, sobre todo cuando la acción venia de Alfred(2).

 _¿Es que acaso no entendía que por más que gritara y llorara no lo dejaría ir?_

O aquellas en las que demás países intentaban vender sus mercancías asegurando "mejor calidad", cuando en realidad lo único que querían era hacerle daño y acaparar con todo el dinero que el rubio derrochaba en él.

 _Era triste que nada pudiese ser perfecto ¿No?_

– ¡México! – grito el susodicho entrando al departamento de cuarta categoría en donde solían perderse en sus depravaciones. –N-necesito d-decirte que… que yo-

– ¿Otra línea?– interrumpió, sonriendo de manera picara, extendiendo los brazos en el respaldo del sillón, cruzando sus piernas e invitando con la mirada a que su acompañante se sentara a su lado – Debo admitir que duraste más de lo que esperaba. ¿Por eso tan tímido? ¡Por dios! Estamos en confianza ¿Verdad?

El otro se sentó a su lado, cohibido y callado. Algo muy raro en él, pero no perdió la sonrisa. Quizá sería uno de sus intentos por alejarse de ese mundo, pero sabía que no podía resistirse al sonido de una inocente bolsita siendo golpeada por el aire.

– N-no, no es… no es eso Alex.

– ¿Entonces?

– Yo… Yo… Estuve con Colombia y él me…– el moreno por inercia quito su postura y camino hacia la cocina, pero el más alto lo detuvo tomándole del brazo – ¿Por qué te alejas?

 _Lo único que él quería hacer era "protegerlo" de esos bastardos..._

– No quiero escucharte si vas a hablar de ese pendejo(3) – con un tirón se soltó de su agarre retrocediendo varios pasos pero, en vez de cumplir su cometido de ir a la cocina, observo fija y despectivamente al rubio.

 _Pero no le gustaba dar sin recibir._

– Él ha sido más amable conmigo no como tú que actúas como… como una puta barata y te vendes con otros(4) – inmediatamente de acabar con su comentario sintió un puño en su mejilla causando que sus lentes cayeran lejos, observo a su atacante que mantenía un semblante serio y el puño arriba.

– En primer lugar, no me llames así ¿Quieres? – Bajo lentamente su puño – Y en segundo lugar, el solo te está usando. – Camino hacia el rubio quien se quedó estático y con las orbes pérdidas – Lo único que quiere es tu dinero Alfredito, jugara contigo y lo peor de todo te dará un producto de pésima calidad.

– Tú también buscas dinero ¿no? Actúas como una perra barata– el más bajo rodo los ojos y los cerró para negar con la cabeza.

 _No existen crímenes perfectos…_

Todo lo que gringo había dicho era verdad, él quería dinero. Por eso había tenido sus problemas con "Coco" y la razón era que el mercado en Estados Unidos era completamente suyo. Nadie más debía tocarlo o sufriría.

– No sé qué cosa te haya inventado ese bastardo, pero estoy seguro de que todo es una mentira para intentar romper la amistad que tenemos.

 _No existen crímenes perfectos, porque siempre se deja alguna pista…_

– Pero… Trabajaste con él, ¿no?(5)¿Por qué habría de creerte? – sintió como el moreno abrazaba su cuello con los antebrazos desnudos y ocultando la cabeza en su hombro. No correspondió pero sintió el corazón acelerarse.

 _No existen crímenes perfectos, solo pistas muy bien ocultas._

– Porque te amo…– el rubio abrió los ojos como platos y miro de reojo a su vecino, pudo distinguir un sonrojo en las orejas y parte de las mejillas que el sedoso cabello oscuro no cubría – Perdón... pero es que me gusta todo de ti y no quiero que alguien más vea esa expresión tuya…

Desvió la vista hacia la pared más cercana con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. El moreno lo encaro acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro pero manteniendo cierta distancia, sus orbes azules bajaron instintivamente para observar los labios ajenos.

– Durante todo este horrible camino nos hemos apoyado mutuamente ¿verdad? No existe "yo" sin "tu". Así que…– tomo una de las manos sueltas del rubio y la coloco en su cintura sin soltarla – ¿Por qué no ser egoístas y…– sonrió pícaramente con un adorable sonrojo en el rostro y empezó a frotar su entrepierna con la ajena, cuyo dueño soltó varios quejidos de excitación –… solo buscar placeres el uno con el otro? – concluyo susurrándole en el oído y bajo la mano del rubio hasta llegar a sus glúteos, empezando con un suave masaje en uno y una palmada en el otro – No puede ser tan malo ¿verdad? – sonrió cuando el de ojos azules empezó a tocarle de manera autónoma y violenta, buscando ir más debajo de la ropa. Siguió el movimiento de sus caderas empujando y manteniendo el codiciado roce constante de sus miembros que comenzaban a endurecerse.

 _No existen crímenes perfectos, solo mentiras indescifrables._

El moreno soltó gemidos de placer, cínicos y potentes, ante el agresivo contacto. Lamio y beso la mejilla en donde había parado a dar su puño soltando un pequeño "Perdón".

Comenzaron a besase de una manera posesiva y agresiva. Las manos del moreno iban y venían por la espalda y pecho del más alto quien se entretenía quitando el cinturón del más pequeño para después bajar el pantalón y acariciar sus muslos internos.

Cuando el pantalón se deslizo por completo por las piernas del moreno, Alfred alzo las piernas del moreno por lo cual este se sujetó fuertemente del cuello de su amante y enredo las piernas en su cintura. Quejándose un momento por haber chocado con la pared de manera violenta, mordiendo el labio del más alto causando solo, que este se excitara más.

La ropa desapareció, y empezaron a danzar al compás de las embestidas duras y calientes. Llenaron el lugar de gemidos que mezclaban perfectamente el dolor y placer, que solo eran acallados por la manera tan lasciva que tenían sus lenguas al jugar. Tocaron el cielo de una manera abrumante placentera, para seguir con otras rondas.

El sofá, la mesa del comedor, la cocina misma y la pulcrísima cama de la habitación que pareció no quejarse de la mancillación sufrida a causa del erótico y violento choque de los cuerpos de dos amantes, que caían nublados de placer.

Alejandro encendió su cigarrillo con el encendedor que encontró en la mesita de noche. Se encontraba sentado y con el ceño fruncido por un incómodo dolor que se acrecentaba en su trasero, dio la primera calada para saborear el humo y, posteriormente, soltarlo con una elegancia pura.

Miro de reojo a Alfred.

El rostro atractivo y con faz satisfecha, los cabellos revueltos, su piel llena de evidentes chupetones y mordidas. Distinguió las marcas de sus uñas en los hombros de este y sus labios rojos, hinchados, con uno que otro coagulo de sangre resultado de violentos ataques de erótico sadismo.

El pelinegro, seguro de sí mismo, podía apostar cualquier cosa a que tenía la misma imagen que el rubio proyectaba. Sobre todo el gesto de satisfacción.

 _Le gusto, no cabía duda._

Removió con una caricia algunos mechones rebeldes del rubio y sonrió.

 _Y estaba seguro de que lo repetirían._

Dio otra calada de humo arrojándolo en el rostro de Alfred, quien no se inmuto por estar acostumbrado al olor de la marihuana incinerada.

– Idiota. – sonrió ampliamente, orgulloso del engaño creado – ¿Caer ante falacias de amor? Que patético. – siseo con desprecio.

 _Porque no lo dejaría ir jamás._

Termino con su cigarrillo y se volvió a acostar a lado del rubio, que, al sentirlo, se aferró a él.

 _Usaría en su beneficio aquel amor ingrato._

Le devolvió el abrazo, acurrucándose en su pecho. No pudo evitar reír un poco, realmente era muy bueno mintiendo.

 _Estaba seguro de que Alfred lo amaría Siempre._

Y el amor era algo fácil de imitar.

 _No lo abandonaría._

Solo le quedaba sentir lastima por Alfred y cualquier idiota que se atreviera a cruzase por su avaricioso camino.

 _Nunca._

¿Qué les pareció? Realmente me gusta esa faceta de México… Es un cabrón. Envíenme sus reviews :D

 _ **Notas~**_

 **(1)** Lamentablemente me ha tocado apreciarlo y, sobre todo, cuestionarlo. Pero quienes consumen estas sustancias nocivas (Que en su mayoría son jóvenes) me han informado que la cocaína no les llama mucho la atención y que prefieren la marihuana. Porque es más "barata" y no te causa tantos estragos como la cocaína. En cambio en USA consumen muchos narcóticos sintéticos. Según mi información recaudada.

 **(2)** Como es bien sabido por todos, E.U.A ha hecho muchas cosas para que sus jóvenes, y uno que otro adulto, no consuman estas sustancias. Pero lamentablemente solo ha hecho cosas de manera unilateral cuando el problema es de índole bilateral y tienen que apoyarse mutuamente en esto (¡Así que dejen de ser un par de nenas y apóyense!)

 **(3)** En cuanto a narcotráfico los dos países (Colombia y México) se llevan bastante bien. Pero en este caso quiero aclarar que Ale dijo fue con su lado "anti-narco" Supongo que todos nosotros hemos de saber que Colombia es el encargado de entrenar a los narcotraficantes para crear drogas a base de medicamentos comunes y estos vienen a México (Información sacada del libro de narcotraficantes titulado "Los malditos" de J. Jesús Lemus). Lo cual causa este ambiente de violencia. Por lo que, a pesar de que México es avaricioso, no le gusta ese lado "malo" por eso culpa a Colombia y de paso se recrimina a sí mismo.

 **(4)** El mercado de estupefacientes de México no solo se destina a E.U.A (Aunque ahí se da más auge) al parecer tiene nexos con demás países (Creo que hasta la mafia Japonesa termina involucrada) Y eso a E.U.A no le gusta, debido a su tendencia de Dependencia unilateral, ya que prefiere que su vecino del sur dependa absolutamente de el en **TODOS** los campos visibles a que dependa de alguien más (Esto se puede apreciar más en el Porfiriato, ya que Alfred creo esa dependencia desde aquella época, aun cuando México intento todos los medios posibles para no depender de el –como darle más facilidades a países europeos en cuanto a inversión interna-. No lo logro.)

 **(5)** Como lo he mencionado antes, ambos trabajan juntos para enviar drogas a E.U.A y a otras partes del mundo. Ya que, lamentablemente, Colombia es el Rey americano de las drogas, pues empezó mucho antes y es algo así como un "tutor" para México en cuanto a ese campo.

 _ **Gracias por leer~**_


End file.
